narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto the cloud fox
Naruto the cloud fox tells the story of what would happen if naruto Uzumaki was abandoned after his birth and was left in Cloud. Chars. Naruto Uzumaki Hinata Hyuuga Akira (formally of the Hyuuga clan.) Yugito Nii notes In this fic both Mikoto and Obito Uchiha are alive, we will also go into the past of Kurenai Yuuhi and a few others. This is also a crossover somewhat with soul calibur we also meet another sort of Uchiha Pairings: Naruto/Hinata Akira/Yakumo Himeko (my o.c)/Yamato among others. Pictures follow chapter 1 I don’t own Naruto enough said (though if you have read fics before on this site you guys know this drill by heart) I also do not own any of the soul edge/soul calibur crew ' '''Yes I know some ages are messed up sorry about that ' 'Okay I admit a lot of this fic was inspired by the story: Naruto: Ninja of the Sand by DarthValgaav ' '“talking” ‘thinking in head’ ‘demon talking’ ' '''Chapter 1: after the kyuubi attack It had been a few hours after the Fourth Hokage had sacrificed himself to stop the kyuubi by sealing him into a newborn infant. The fourth had hoped that the infant who was named Naruto Uzumaki would be hailed as a hero; unfortunately it didn’t work that way as soon as it was announced about the sealing of the kyuubi the villagers called out for blood with two or three exceptions. Within a few hours two assinations were attempted on the infant which were prevented by the third Hokage himself. Unfortunately Sarutobi had assigned what he thought was two loyal guards to watch the infant he thought wrong. “Come on,” said one chunin as him and his partner leapt off into the night carrying the infant. “We better hurry before the Hokage finds out; I can’t believe the fool let the demon brat live.” “I’m not surprised considering he also let the snake girl comeback, that fool is too trusting, come on let’s get this over with before anbu finds us,” The other chunin replied, “So where should we dump the brat?” “Follow me Mizuki,” said one of the chunins, “There is a river nearby it should be perfect.” A few minutes later the two chunin landed at the mentioned river. “You sure, we are on the edge of lightning country what if one of the ninjas from Kumogakure sees us?” “Don’t worry about it, now hand me that basket you brought.” “Sure,” said the silver haired chunin as he pulled out the mentioned basket. “After this the village will declare us heroes.” “That is assuming you live,” said a voice from the trees. “I don’t know what I would like to kill you for more, being here in Lightning Country without permission or from what I heard you planning to do to that child.” “Who are you?” demanded Mizuki “Show yourself.” “With pleasure,” said the voice as a brunette woman in her twenties wearing a skintight red suit with a cloud headband on her forehead and wearing a mask jumped down from the tree. “My name is Taki; it will be one of the last things you hear in this lifetime.” “Just try it.” Said one chunin as he pulled out a sword while Mizuki pulled out a Fuma shuriken. “My pleasure,” Taki said as she teleported down and behind the two chunin impaling them before they could even attack with both of her kunai. “You got off lucky. If my friend Sophitia was here she would have made you suffer.” “Who are you?” asked Mizuki as he labored to breath. “Taki of Kumogakure no Sato, formally of the Fu-Ma clan,” the kunoichi said as Mizuki took his last breath. “May the demons you encounter give you the fate you deserve.” Just than a crying was heard. “Now what in the world am I going to do with you?” Taki wondered as she picked up the infant. “I wish Sophitia was here I don’t know anything about babies. I guess I can take you to the Raikage, she might know what to do. I wonder what your name is.” With that said Taki took the infant back to the Village Hidden in the Clouds. Meanwhile in the cloud village the Raikage was taking a break from everyone’s worst nightmare...paperwork. “I hate paperwork,” She groaned, “Does it ever stop?” “Excuse me, Raikage,” The secretary said formally, “Taki is here and she says it’s important.” “That friend of hers isn’t here again is she?” “No she says it’s something else.” “Good, send her in then.” “Hello ma’am,” said Taki as she came in. “Taki drop the formality.” “Sorry ma’am.” Just than the Raikage noticed the infant in Taki’s arms. “Okay I know you said you saw weird stuff when you were chasing after that sword but where in the world did the baby come from, I saw you yesterday and you weren’t pregnant?” “I caught two Konoha chunins on the boarder I heard them planning to kill the infant, before I took care of them I heard them say something about a demon, and considering what happened in Konoha I think this child is holding the nine tailed fox.” “So Konoha is really that foolish,” The Raikage mumbled, “And my brother was there too.” “Excuse me ma’am but what do you mean?” Taki asked. “Ah yes, you wouldn’t know. I have a younger brother but when I was child my father left for Konoha and took my brother with him. His name was Minato; you know now that I look at the child closely he does look a lot like Minato, tell the doctors to do a blood test.” “Understood,” Taki said as she turned to leave but stopped with a smile. “By the way ma’am you have a little visitor.” “Oh?” said the Raikage as a little girl that was about two years old came in. The little girl had long blond hair in a braid and slanted eyes. “Hi mommy,” said the little girl. “Hi Yugito, what are you doing up, I thought you were suppose to be in bed.” “I couldn’t sleep I had a bad dream and kitty was going on about catnip again.” Just than Yugito noticed the infant Taki was holding, “Who is he?” “We don’t know. Taki found him earlier.” “Kitty says he has a fox inside.” “Really, you don’t say? Well anyway you’ll see him soon. Taki is going to take him to the doctor, so we can find out who he is. Come on Yugito, let’s get you back to bed.” “K’ mommy. Also kitty says Shocker’s coming.” “Oh he is?” the Raikage replied as a knocking was heard after Taki had left with the baby. “Enter.” “Sorry to bother you ma’am,” said a voice as a young man with wild black hair and oddly enough with goggles on his head even though one eye was covered with an eye patch came into the room, “But I heard that a baby from Konoha was found and I came to see.” “Hello Obito. You just missed the baby; Taki went to take him to the doctor, but they’ll be back shortly.” “Understood, ma’am. I heard a rumor; please tell me if it’s true. I heard the baby might be the child of Minato-sensei is it true?” “We don’t know yet Obito, the doctor is doing a blood test right now.” With that said the two headed to where the doctor’s office is. A few minutes later they arrived at the doctor’s office where the infant was being checked over. “So what’s the verdict doctor?” “By the looks of it ma’am his DNA is a match with yours, he is related to you.” “So it’s true than?” asked Obito, “He really is the son of Minato-sensei?” The doctor looked up at Obito having treated him when he was found half dead a couple years ago. “Yes Obito, he is.” “What do we do with him?” “I refuse to send him back to Konoha if what Taki told me what those chunin did is true. Heaven knows what the rest of the village would do to him. I refuse to submit my nephew to that torture,” Said the Raikage in a serious tone. “Send a message to their Hokage and find out what to do with him. Until than he will stay here in Kumo, it’s safer.” “Understood. What should we call him?” “Use the last name Uzumaki that way any enemies my brother had won’t know about him. That was the last name of the women he was in love with although what should his first name be?” “What about Naruto?” asked Obito. “It means maelstrom, so it would fit considering who his father is. That and the fact that Minato-sensei loved ramen.” “That sounds like a good idea,” said the Raikage. “Besides the things you mentioned it is kind of a catchy name.” “I’ll contact the Hokage of Konoha tomorrow, right now I think we all need a good night sleep.” “What about the little guy?” the doctor asked as she handed the baby back to the Raikage. “He’s in good health but he needs to stay somewhere.” “He can stay with me,” the Raikage offered, “I still have Yugito’s crib; we can use that for him.” “Are you sure?” “He’s my nephew of course I’ll take him in.” “I’ll help too,” offered Obito, “I owe it to Minato-sensei, plus I understand what he would have went through although I was lucky I still had my sister this little guy would have no one in Konoha.” “Good Obito can you do me a favor?” “Yes ma’am?” “Watch him while I go get that crib out.” “Yes ma’am,” Obito sighed as he held the baby. ‘So what do you think sparky?’ Obito asked in his head. ‘Do you have to call me that?’ asked a voice ‘I am the Rokubi no Raijuu, is that too much trouble to understand?’ ‘Yeah but it’s easier to say, you don’t see Neko complaining when her host calls her kitty.’ ‘Yes, but her host is two years old.’ ‘Don’t remind me,’ another voice joined in, ‘I still have nightmares from the diaper stage.’ ‘Hello Neko,’ said Raijuu, ‘You heard us, huh?’ ‘Considering there are only three of us awake and talking what do you think?’ ‘Hey Neko how are you broadcasting this far?’ ‘Yugito fell asleep.’ ‘So has anyone contacted Kyuubi yet?’ ‘Hey Kyuubi you there?’ asked Raijuu. ‘I’m here…how dare they do this I am the kyuubi mightiest of demons!!’ ‘There he is, hi Kyuubi.’ Replied Neko. ‘Why are you two here?!’ Kyuubi demanded. ‘The same reason as you.’ Neko pointed out, ‘Our hosts were here.’ ‘This is an outrage!’ ‘You should have thought of that before you attacked Konoha,’ Neko pointed out. ‘Rub it in why don’t you?’ Kyuubi growled. ‘So why did you attack Konoha anyway?’ ‘I don’t know, something summoned me to that place and it went from there.’ ‘Weird well I guess now you’re in the same boat as us now.’ ‘But I don’t want this.’ Kyuubi whined. ‘Kyuubi stop whining you’re stuck inside the kid deal with it.’ ‘Stay out of this Raijuu.’ ‘Every one shut up so we can sleep!’ yelled Obito in his head, ‘Or do you guys want cranky infants yelling?’ ‘Fine.’ ‘Shutting up.’ ‘This isn’t over.’ Back in the real world Obito was still holding the infant Naruto who had just fallen asleep (how he did this with kyuubi ranting is a good question.) “Minato Sensei why did you have to do this,” Obito whispered to himself. “I know you believed in Konoha but even I can tell that they wouldn’t respect Naruto.” Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps as the Raikage came back into the room. “Thank you very much,” said the Raikage as she picked up the sleeping infant from the boy’s hands. “You’re welcome. Was there any problem finding the crib?” “Not really, I’m glad I kept it though. I would have been here sooner, but I sent that message off to the current Hokage in Konoha, we should hear from him by morning.” “Okay, than see you in the morning.” Said Obito as the Raikage left with Naruto “Boy you had quite the busy day little one.” The Raikage said as she put the infant in his new crib after getting back to her place and making sure Yugito was asleep “I’ll see you in the morning Naruto, good night.” With that said the Raikage left and went towards her own room End of chapter 1 Next chapter: Sarutobi and the Raikage discuss Naruto what will the infant’s fate be will he stay in Cloud or get sent back to Konoha. I also will mention how Obito is alive Till next time chapter 2 coming soon. Category:Fanon Story